Endings
by niki-chan2
Summary: Each time they got a little closer. As if with each new life they could learn from the past. As if they could use it to slowly piece together some fragment of happiness… But the ending was always the same. [ Sess x Kagu ] Oneshot.


Title: Endings

Author: Niki-chan

Rating: PG

Summary: Each time they got a little closer. As if with each new life they could learn from the past; as if they could use it to slowly piece together some fragment of happiness… But the ending was always the same.

Disclaimer: I wish! But they belong to the amazing Takahashi-sensei.

A/N: Kind of an odd story for me, but hope you enjoy it. There's a little history lesson thrown in here too: In 1765 there was a smallpox epidemic in the U.S. During WWI, Llandovery Castle, a Canadian hospital ship, was torpedoed near Ireland by a German ship disobeying orders. Only 14 out of nearly 300 people survived, and many nurses drowned in the tragedy.

* * *

It always ends the same.

They were different, however. Different names, different lives. The conditions of their relationship were constantly changing and being revised. But the ending… It was always the same.

Each time they got a little closer. As if with each new life they could learn from the past; as if they could use it to slowly piece together some fragment of happiness.

Yes, they got so close.

But it seems they can not defy their fate. No matter how desperately their souls tried to cling to each other, they could never manage to hold on.

The first few times were perhaps the easiest. Maybe because they were both too stubborn to allow themselves to fall in love. Or maybe they were too proud to allow themselves to fall prey to the weakness of emotions. But even then they could not ignore the slight pangs in their hearts; a quiet yearning that over time became almost too difficult for either to ignore. But before they could realize it, and before they would allow themselves to admit it, she was gone.

Yes, perhaps that way was easier.

The pain was still there, of course. But it seemed much more bearable when the soul was still unsure of what it had lost.

Over time it grew harder. With each new life they grew closer and closer. And with each new life she would leave again. And he would remain, alone and empty, until the time came that he too would be reborn.

In one life they were children. She was only eight years old, he only ten. It seems ridiculous that children of such a young age could be in love. But there was no doubt in their hearts. They were always together, and promised to never leave the other's side. Of course they could not keep that promise. She fell ill, as many did in that time, a smallpox epidemic ending her young life.

It was over a century before their souls met again. This time during the First World War. He was a soldier, and she a nurse. He had lost an arm in duty, and she had been the one to tend his wounds. It was not long before they fell in love. He had been pardoned of duty, called a hero. She, however, was reassigned to a hospital ship near Ireland. He lost her again, when the ship was torpedoed and sunk to the ocean floor.

It was always a tragic end. And no matter how hard he tried to keep her, and no matter how desperately she clung to him, she was always taken away.

It got harder every time. The closer they got, the harder it was to let go; the harder it was to start over. True, they could never remember the events of their previous lives. Each meeting seemed new and exciting. But deep down a dull ache within their souls told them they already knew each other. And already loved each other.

Once they were married. They were happy together, excitedly awaiting the birth of their first child. It would be a daughter. It almost seemed as if they would make it that time. But it was not destined to be, and she died during childbirth. Complications they said. He raised the daughter on his own. He called her Rin, though he was never quite certain where he had gotten the name from.

It seems rather unfair. Fate allowing them to meet; allowing them to fall in love. Then only to tear them away from each other.

But, then again, perhaps it is not fate's doing after all. Perhaps it is simply their stubborn souls, determined to defy fate if it's the last thing they do.

They have found each other again. A proud and arrogant high school senior, and a stubborn, rebellious sophomore. She is beautiful, her long hair flowing as a gentle breeze stirs through the untamed locks. He pretends he isn't watching her, but she already knows. She smiles at him, and he can't shake the nagging feeling that he has seen her somewhere before. When his amber eyes meet her gaze she trembles a little, as if she already knows she is in love.

Maybe this time the ending will change.

One can only hope.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it! It's Sess/Kagu in case it wasn't clear... R and R please!


End file.
